


test work

by BellZhang



Category: eunbo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellZhang/pseuds/BellZhang





	test work

孙周延抱着双腿坐在床上，双眼呆呆地盯着从外面被锁住的房门。过了一会儿她不知道想到了什么，痛苦地抬头靠在墙上。  
桌上的饭菜看上去放了很久，却是没有动过分毫。墙上挂着一套干净衣裤，孙周延却依旧穿着褶皱肮脏的白衬衫和牛仔裤。黑色的长发凌乱地垂在脸旁，将瘦削的脸颊衬得更加苍白。  
高处小窗里的光影交替提醒着自己，这已经是被软禁的第三天了。  
孙周延听到门外的脚步声后重新睁开了双眼，高跟鞋敲击地板的声音和熟悉的节奏让她微微一笑。  
金知妍，到底是你先忍不住了。  
.  
金知妍浑身发热，热得她近乎发狂。  
刚才那个酒局是和堂口的几个老大一起的。金知妍素来小心，只喝一个人递来的东西，她信任那个人，酒里却被那人下了东西。  
酒里加了什么现在想都不用想！金知妍攥紧了拳，那个人像什么都没发生一样端坐，静静地等着自己出丑或求饶。脑中的弦极力抵抗着药效，控制着自己的步伐平稳，只为了尽快离开这里。  
难受，太难受了，难受到她快放弃……  
跌跌撞撞地走到到吧台附近，几个不识相的男人同见血的苍蝇一般不怀好意地围了上来。金知妍指尖触摸到一个冰凉的物件，大概是酒保用的刀。她紧紧握住了刀柄，只等那些人靠近……  
刀刃带着风声挥出时，金知妍的手腕被抓住了，整个人也跌进了一个怀抱。她费力地抬起头，迷迷糊糊地在光怪陆离中看到了一张清秀却不失英气的脸。  
“走，我们出去。”独属于女生的那种清冽干净的声音穿透燥热传进金知妍耳中，即使不认识，她也本能地觉得跟着这个女生才安全，便顺从地跟着她出了酒吧。  
后面的事金知妍就不清楚了，隐隐约约只记得有打斗的声音，警察过来制止……最后她的司机接到了她，她在自己家的床上醒过来。  
“昨晚酒吧外面，怎么样了？”金知妍醒后立刻打给了自己的助手。  
“我们查了监控，把你带出酒吧的是个女生，还有几个男人从酒吧里追出来。后来那个女生和男人打起来引来了警察，女生被警察带回警局，到现在还没出来，应该是被拘留了。”  
“把她捞出来，然后带过来见我。”金知妍说完就挂了电话，昨晚的烈酒和药效让她头疼。现在她只想赶紧洗个澡，收拾好自己。  
那个女生是在金知妍准备吃饭的时候被请到金家别墅的，她的资料也早被放在金知妍手边。  
“坐吧。”坐在餐桌边的金知妍朝起身招呼女生坐下，脸上一直带着浅浅的笑意。在警局待了一晚上，女生头发有些凌乱，身上的酒吧制服也已经褶皱。昨晚斗殴留下的痕迹也相当显眼，左边额头和右边嘴角都带了伤，怕是再过一会儿就会淤青了。  
“孙周延，大学刚毕业，没找到工作就在酒吧做做散工”视线从桌上的文件收回，划过孙周延高挺的鼻梁、清晰的眉骨和分明的脸部轮廓“谢谢你昨晚救了我。这顿饭，请你务必留下来。”  
孙周延的眼神有些警觉，金知妍猜测是因为她们刚刚认识，不过四处打量了一下之后孙周延轻轻点了点头。  
金知妍那天看到了孙周延的倔强，虽然嘴角有伤、吃饭会牵动伤口，她也没有皱一下眉。这份带着孩子气的倔强，和自己以前像极了。  
“你愿不愿意，来我这里做事？”  
.  
房门从外面打开了，果然是金知妍。她穿着一件黑色的皮衣，黑色的长卷发随意地散在肩头，脸上没什么表情。将门重新关好之后她靠在门上，淡淡地看着孙周延“我第一次对你有记忆的时候，你就是现在这幅样子，邋遢。”  
孙周延知道自己身份已经败露，黑帮对待卧底从来都不手软。这几天的软禁只是一个开始，接下来自己要面对的怕是会越来越严酷。  
“这时候就不用想当年了，金总打算怎么处置我？这里似乎和金家的处事风格不符啊。”孙周延调笑了几句，眼睁睁地看着金知妍的表情一点点僵硬。  
“你这么了解金家，不是还敢卧底在我身边么？”  
孙周延直直地盯着金知妍的双眼，试图从她的眼神中看到自己的处境。  
.  
金知妍想让秘书送一杯咖啡进来，按了半天铃却是没有回响。瞥了一眼手表，原来已经是午饭时间了啊，看着眼前的财务报表，金知妍决定还是先工作。  
“金总，午饭时间了，您要吃饭么？”  
不是秘书的声音，金知妍抬头，居然是孙周延。“你去吃饭吧，我在工作。”  
“金总，不吃饭可不行啊。”孙周延双手扒在门框上，只探了半个身子进来。  
吵……金知妍在桌子上敲了敲笔杆，有些烦躁。“你想吃饭就去吃，不要打扰我工作。”  
“哦。”委委屈屈的一声让金知妍怀疑自己刚才的话是不是太重了。  
“那个……”看到那个立刻探回头的身子，金知妍忍不住笑出了声“你回来的时候帮我带个三明治吧。”  
“好！等我！很快回来！”  
靠在椅背上，金知妍看着那个跑远的身影。在黑道混了这么久，她好久没看到这么孩子气的人了。想了一会儿之后她给助手发了一条短信，她想知道孙周延全部底细。  
很快孙周延就跑回来了，手上捧着好几个三明治“金总，我不知道你喜欢那种，就买了好几个。”  
金知妍随手挑了一个，却没有撕开包装，只是随手把玩着。她在思考要不要让眼前这个人去做一些事。  
“孙周延啊”金知妍微微抬眼，看着孙周延，想捕捉她所有表情“有些事我可以交给你做，你也可以选择拒绝。”  
孙周延瞪大眼睛看着自己，眼中满是疑惑。  
.  
金知妍拉开房里唯一一张椅子坐下，用筷子随意地拨了了两下那份没有吃过的饭“不饿么？”  
问这样的问题，金知妍是在试探么？“吃饱了好投胎是么？”  
“呵。”她又笑了。  
孙周延觉得自己看了金知妍好久，她却一直只盯着那份饭。  
“孙周延，如果我当初没拖你下水，我们是不是也不会走到这步？”  
.  
最近金家的几个军火单子都出了点问题，金知妍隐瞒货物是什么之后交给了孙周延调查。一者考验一下孙周延的能力，二来试探一下她会不会加入金家。  
孙周延倒也争气，只一天就查出了是港口那出了问题。金知妍一下更头疼了，只因为负责港口的是金炫廷。  
也是那天那个酒局上的那个人。  
放下孙周延交给自己的文件，金知妍最后一次犹豫之后转身面对孙周延“帮我约大金总明天开会，你陪我去，穿得正式一点。”  
孙周延没有怀疑，点头答应后离开了办公室。金知妍长出一口气，揉了揉发疼的太阳穴。那一天过后她就知道自己不能再信金炫廷，可是，自己真的可以这么快相信孙周延么？  
第二天金知妍看到孙周延的时候只觉得不习惯。公司平时对着装没有要求，孙周延一般都会穿休闲一些的衣服，最多穿一些休闲的衬衫。今天的正式衬衫让她颇有些难受，一会儿这边拉拉，一会儿那别扯扯。金知妍拍下孙周延正在扯领子的手，抬手将她的衣领整理好“给你弄好了，别再扯了。”  
“哦。”孙周延虽然乖乖答应了，但还是伸了一下脖子。金知妍拍了一下她，示意她老实点。  
和金炫廷的谈判金知妍没让孙周延一起，而且这场谈判多多稍稍掺杂了一些私人矛盾。  
她和金炫廷不仅是社团一二把椅，还是过去的恋人。多年的摩擦耗尽了金知妍的感情，却让金炫廷愈发深情。最后求而不得的金炫廷，居然不惜使了下作的招数。  
公事和私事原本不该混为一谈，如果金炫廷能好好对待社团的事，她也能看在旧情的份上和金炫廷相安无事。但是现在，她一定要给社团一个交代。  
谈判的结果是金炫廷交出了一个替罪羊，她自己会离开，不再出现在金知妍面前。  
“金知妍，你这样下去，身边会没有一个可以信任的人。”就在她准备离开的时候，金炫廷突然说了这么一句话  
她笑了一下“是么？”  
几个手下围着一个被五花大绑的人，有人押着他，有人举着摄像机准备录影。金知妍接过一个手下递来的手枪，掂了两下之后枪把朝外对着孙周延。  
“这里会发生什么你知道，如果你愿意加入，你就杀了他。”孙周延脸上，居然有一些期待？  
“如果我不愿意呢？”她没有丝毫惧色，沉着地看着金知妍。  
已经知道了这么多，拒绝原本是死路一条。可是她面对的是孙周延。  
执枪的手垂下了，这是她难得的心软“你可以走。”  
孙周延瞥了一眼地上的人，环视一圈仓库，又看了看穿着黑西装的那几个壮汉，最后苦笑出来“我还有退路么？”  
干净温暖的手握住了枪把，这双手那晚扶住自己的感觉突然浮现，让金知妍没有松手“你想清楚了么？”  
“放心。”孙周延微微用力夺下枪，对着那个男人，犹豫许久之后还是扣下了扳机。  
血溅在了孙周延白色的衬衫上。金知妍上前重新夺过孙周延手中的枪“够了。”  
.  
“我是警察，你是黑社会，我们始终会走到这一步。”  
她笑了，金知妍听到自己这句话居然仰头笑了。  
金知妍起身，有些居高临下地看着自己“我答应过你不会杀你就是不会杀你，别跟自己的身体过不去，难受的是你自己。”  
丢下这句话后金知妍就离开了囚室，很快就有人送了新鲜的饭菜进来，孙周延看了一眼，都是自己喜欢吃的。连同饭菜一起送来的还有几本书，也都是她常看的那类。金知妍的确了解自己。  
想着吃饱养好了才有机会逃走，孙周延一下起身，坐在桌前狼吞虎咽起来。随后又在房间里的小浴室里洗了个澡。躺在床上后这几天的疲惫瞬间一齐涌上，昏昏沉沉的时候，金知妍的那句话又在她耳边响起“我答应你，我不会杀你……”  
.  
金炫廷离开之后金知妍并没有立刻把港口的事务交出去。港口是军火运输最重要的一环，找不到能信任的人，她只能自己先看管着。  
港口的事虽不多，但都是些烦心的事。这大半年，金知妍只觉得累，每次到家就只想瘫在沙发上。  
外面有人按门铃，金知妍不想动弹，想着家里的保姆会去开门的。可是门铃响了很久，金知妍这才想起保姆家里有事，跟她请了一个礼拜的假。  
强撑着睡意去开门，居然是孙周延“你来干什么？”  
“那个……”孙周延有些支支吾吾“我……我有点事想跟你汇报。”那天开过枪之后孙周延就在社团里帮忙，两个星期之内就把高利贷的收益翻了一翻，也会定期也自己汇报业绩。只是她们一向只在公司见面，这是孙周延第二次来自己家。  
“汇报还带食材过来？”金知妍斜倚在门框上，她太累了，不想再去揣测孙周延的意图。  
“额……就，万一凑巧……不是，就……”孙周延支支吾吾地，脸都涨红了。“以防万一！对！以防万一！”  
她紧盯着孙周延的双眼，思索着要不要让她进去。孙周延稍稍抬眼看了看自己，估计是现在自己的眼神冷漠，她立刻避开了视线。不过眼神看似担心，身体却是很诚实，侧身贴着门框另一侧，稍稍闪身就进了金知妍家。  
回头看她在厨房里忙碌的身影，加上自己的确饿了，金知妍倒是有了兴趣，想看她到底能折腾出什么来。  
走近厨房，金知妍才发现孙周延带来的食材都是已经洗净切好处理好的，只差下锅这一步了。热上米饭，将大酱汤的酱料倒在锅里的热水中，搅匀之后又下了食材。另一边的平底锅中加了一点油，等油微热之后再将切好腌好的牛肉下下去，立马香味四散。孙周延在厨房里的一举一动都很是娴熟，大概平时也是会做饭的。  
“好啦！”孙周延戴着隔热手套，把大酱汤端上。牛肉也盛在了瓷盘里，还有一道凉拌蔬菜。尝了几口，味道居然还不错。  
“对了，明天有个晚宴，你陪我去吧。”正在吃饭的孙周延嘴里含了一嘴菜，瞪大着双眼看着金知妍，又立马像怕金知妍反悔一般迅速点头。  
这幅三岁孩子的样子实在可爱，逗得金知妍完全撑不住平时的严肃，放下碗大笑起来。  
晚宴之前，金知妍换了一件黑色的紧身礼服，在家里客厅见到了来接她的孙周延。孙周延没有穿裙装礼服，而是一件白色的花式衬衫配一条黑色阔腿裤，简单干练却不失得体。  
金知妍皱了皱鼻子，心里不知道是羡慕还是嫌弃，呵，腿长了不起么？还不穿高跟鞋，这么舒服……  
今天的晚宴是另一个社团二把手办的，金家做军火，他们做毒，原本互不干扰。但是他们开始不满足，想染指军火生意，于是金家便成了最大的阻碍。金知妍不是不知道这场会是鸿门宴，不过现在还不能和他们撕破脸。她已经带了足够的人手，只要今晚小心一些，问题应该不大。  
晚宴会场在山区的一栋别墅里，路况不是很好，下了车还要走一段路。金知妍的礼服是短袖款式，一下车就觉得有些冷。走了几步之后，有人帮她披上了一条围巾。  
是孙周延。金知妍一边走一边想，自从和金炫廷分手之后，好像已经很久没有人对她这么细心过了。  
金炫廷曾经是她唯一信任过的人，现在，她觉得自己或许也可以信任孙周延。  
晚宴的内容没什么新意，金知妍带着孙周延应酬完之后就准备提前离开。原本应该跟晚会主人打招呼的，不过看他正在交际，两人还是悄悄离开了。  
金知妍穿了一晚上高跟鞋，到了晚上又更冷了一些，她走得有些摇摇晃晃。孙周延依旧给她披上了围巾，还小心翼翼地搂住了她。  
就在靠近她们座驾的时候，孙周延突然吼了一声“谁？”  
车旁有个身影立刻起身，不知道掉了什么在地上。远远望去，上面布满了电线和管子，恐怕是炸弹。那个黑影发觉事情败露，居然一边跑一边掏枪往她们这里射击。  
孙周延立刻把金知妍护在了怀里，枪声引来了金家的保镖，局势渐渐受到了控制。  
混乱一片的枪战之中，孙周延一直护在她身上。  
不知谁射出的子弹擦到了炸弹，一声巨响吓到了现场所有人。  
身上骤然变重，血腥的味道盖过了子弹的硝烟味。金知妍下意识地抬手抚了一下孙周延的背，触手之处满是湿滑粘腻。耳边似乎也有一声低低的呻吟……  
“孙周延，你受伤了？”  
“没……没事……”虽然说着没事，她却是已经支撑不住自己的身体，直直摔在地上。  
金知妍这才看清孙周延背上有伤口，大概是中了枪，出了好多血。“叫救护车！救人啊！孙周延！你撑住！”  
“呵……啊……金总，你、你欠我一条命了啊……”  
“对，我欠了你，你好好活下去，我还你！”金知妍紧紧握住孙周延的手，看着她的脸愈发苍白，心脏和手中的手一样一分分凉下去。  
“呃……哈……呵……以后、我做错了，呃……不能……杀我啊。”  
救护车来了，两个救生员做了简单的处理之后就要抬孙周延上救护车。金知妍紧紧跟着，握住她的手“好，我答应你，以后你做了什么我都不会杀你。”  
.  
已经一个星期了，孙周延开始有些不安。她和上级的联络周期是五天，她这么久没有消息，上级应该在找她了。金知妍昨天也来见过自己，她的样子完全看不出有什么，更不像有警察在找她麻烦的样子。  
等小窗外开始逐渐昏暗的时候，金知妍又来了。金知妍笑起来很漂亮，很容易让人放下警觉。但是不笑的时候向下的嘴角微微向下，眼神里隐隐透着一份冷冽，带着一些似有似无的危险气息。  
不过最危险的表情是现在这样，一边嘴角上扬，眼神里带着戏谑，仿佛所有人都是任她玩弄的猎物一般。她扬手将手中的手机给孙周延看，手机里是一个仓库的监控视频，几个穿着“POLICE”字样防弹衣的警察在里面四处搜查。似乎有人在一个箱子里看到了什么，喊了所有人过去查看。就在所有警察凑拢的时候，一片火光淹没了整个仓库。  
“你想干什么！”孙周延忍不住从床上站起身，双手攥拳，紧紧盯着金知妍的眼睛。  
金知妍没有看她，只是退出视频，调出了一篇新闻稿朗声读了出来“昨晚警方接获线报，怀疑城东仓库有非法交易。警方行动过程中仓库发生爆炸。爆炸已造成警方三人死亡，六人受伤，具体伤亡情况待进一步确认……”  
孙周延一把抓住了金知妍的右手“你到底想干什么！”  
“警方接获线报，你说，这线报是从哪来的呢？孙警官？”金知妍脸上那份笑意彻底触怒了孙周延，动作不经大脑就做出，等她反应过来时，金知妍已经被自己按在墙上了。  
“别动，你逃不出去的。”腰间被抵上了一个硬物，孙周延咬紧了牙根，愤愤地放开了金知妍。“这条线报是你的手机发给你上司的，他运气很好，只是轻伤。你说，他会不会觉得是你想杀人灭口呢？”  
“金知妍……”孙周延只觉得自己全身颤抖，手脚发凉。奈何金知妍正用枪指着自己，她什么都做不了。  
金知妍的上前一步，把枪口抵在孙周延的额头上，脸上的表情愈发狠厉冷漠“我信任过你。”  
.


End file.
